3 Years is a Long Time
by MLPValley
Summary: Kagome returnes to her time after the Jewel is destroyed. But she can't return to the Fuedal Era, and her night with Inuyasha left her pregnant. But where did that baby in the well come from? And what will Inuyasha do once he meets his daughter for the first time?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story, Inuyasha the manga or anime or any of it's characters are not mine *sobs*

 **Author's note:** Ok so, I'm not English but Dutch but I tried my best to write this as correctly as possible. If you see anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me! Let me know if you guys liked it too!

 **3 Years is a Long Time**

Prologue

It had been almost 3 years to the day. The day she made the correct wish and the Jewel disappeared. The day Inuyasha and her returned to her time. She had leapt into her mother's waiting arms only to see Inuyasha disappear. No more Feudal Era, no more Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara. All her friends, she would never see again.  
She has tried, every day, to make the jump again. But time and time again she was denied entry. The first day she had jumped at least a hundred times. Scraping her knees, spraining her ankle, scratching her knuckles on the cold damp well floor, and the hard stone walls. And as the days turned into weeks and months, she had lost hope. If the well hadn't opened by now, it surely never would again, right?

Kagome stood silently at the top of the well. Her left hand placed on the edge, as her right clenched her shirt near her heart. She could not help the tears that broke free from her eyes. Even after 3 years, she would cry every day. The hurt never relinquishing even slightly.

A soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Mommy, are you ok?"  
Kagome smiled to the small child peaking her cute head through the sliding door of the well house.  
"Yes honey, I'm fine. Where is your sister?"  
"Up in the tree again." The young girl responded with a resounding huff at the end.  
Kagome couldn't hold in a giggle, the child always liked to have a higher perspective on things, while the youngest always wanted to play with her older sister.  
A thought popped to mind. ' I surely have a weird family now, 2 daughters, but with a 6 month gap. That has given me some odd stares on the playground, not to mention they both are more developed than your average child.'  
But then again only one of those daughters she actually gave birth to, the other, well that's a whole different story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story, Inuyasha the manga or anime or any of it's characters are not mine *sobs*

 **Author's note:** Ok so, I'm not English but Dutch but I tried my best to write this as correctly as possible. If you see anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me! Let me know if you guys liked it too!

 **Chapter One**

A little more than 3 years before

Tension was rising, they could all feel it. The final battle with Naraku was drawing near.  
Kohaku lost his shard to the vial Naraku, yet Kikyo's light had spared his life. Miroku was still not very well after sucking in too much miasma, but he would survive. Even though the odds were against them, they were all still alive. Even Sesshomaru had joined them to fight Naraku. But for now, all we could do was wait.  
Night was falling but none could actually sleep, except for Shippou and Kirara, who seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. But the one most anxious must have been Inuyasha. His sword in his lap, while his ears and left leg twitched uncontrollably. Let alone the huge impatient scowl on his face. Of course only Kagome was the one brave enough to talk to him at this time. All others wise enough to stay well clear.  
"Stop fidgeting!"  
"I'm not fidgeting!"  
"Yes you are! It's annoying!"  
"Then go away!"  
"Why don't you go for a walk?!"  
"Why don't you?!"  
"CAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE ANNOYING EVERYBODY TO HELL!"  
"FINE!" He shouted as he stormed out of Kaede's hut.  
Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms. Her victory was only bittersweet. Normally she would have puffed her chest in pride, but it didn't really seem to matter now. She actually felt a bit guilty. 'We're all on edge, I shouldn't take it out on Inuyasha'.  
Her features saddened slightly. And with a sigh she moved to follow the hanyou to apologize. The other inhabitants of the hut sighing in unison. Indeed, everybody was very uncomfortable.

It took Kagome a while to find him, she had felt his presence, but due to her powers still being sealed she had difficulty locating him. The wind that flowed through her hair was warm, like a light summer breeze. Yet all the birds, insects and other animals had seized their sounds. It was slightly eerie. She walked through the forest resting around Kaede's village. It took a while, but she focused on Inuyasha's demonic energy and follow it. He must have smelled her coming yet he did not budge from his position.  
Kagome gasped as she entered a field she had not yet seen before. The moonlight showing through the trees and the wind played with the flowers that covered the entire field. White, yellow, red, blue, a field of colors. It was absolutely mesmerizing. The scent that hit Kagome's nose had her instantly relax, the sweet fragrance instantly soothing her senses.  
And that's when she spotted him. Sitting in the middle of the field, head up towards the moon. His silver hair shining brightly in the moonlight. His back was towards her, but his ears were turning her way. Yet he did not make any indication he was going to move. 'He must have noticed me coming a while ago, the wind is in my back, carrying my scent.' She thought to herself.  
She walked towards him and dropped beside him. Tilting her head upwards just like he was.  
They sat there for a while, not saying anything. But Kagome felt she needed to do something. 'I saw this in a movie once, maybe it will be okay'. She told herself as she smiled shyly and leaned into him. Her shoulder touched his, and she pushed slightly before moving back to her earlier position. Just a small nudge, to show him she was sorry. Several minutes passed before he returned the favor. That's when she lowered her gaze and looked at him. His eyes shimmered and his face was calm. He moved to look at her, with a small smile adoring his features.  
And then she laughed. She didn't know where it came from, but she couldn't hold it in. She let her tension, insecurities and all other emotions fly and just let her laughter fill the night. She fell backwards and landed flat on her back as she held her sides. Through her tears she could see Inuyasha's confused face.  
"What are you laughing about?" He asked.  
"I…*gasp*….really….*snicker*….have no idea." She said, trying to capture her breath again.  
He slightly tilted his head. It earned him another giggle from Kagome. 'He really looks like a confused puppy right now.'  
He just sighed and laid down beside her. They stayed there for a while, just watching the sky.  
Something was eating her. 'I could just ask him right?'  
As if he noticed her thought he watched her from the corner of his eye. "What?"  
She turned to her side and leaned her head on her fist.  
"I'm just wondering…..what will you do if the jewel is gone?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Hu?"  
"Well you know, after this is all over….if we make it…what will you do?"  
He turned to her, and blinked a few times. He had thought about it a few times, but he never imagined her asking about it. What would he do?  
"I'm…not really sure I guess."  
"You haven't thought about it?"  
He sighed. "Yeah…it's just…"  
It was Kagome's turn to tilt her head. "What?"  
"I don't know, it were just thoughts. Daydreams. Nothing that can be true."  
Kagome slowly blinked. Like she wanted to process his meaning. "You're talking about Kikyo?"  
"NO!" He spat back. "I mean, no, just never mind."  
"Then what, you can tell me."  
"What about you then, will you go back to your time? And forget about us?"  
Her eyes widened slightly. His eyes seemed so sad. "No of course not, I could never forget you guys. But….I don't know what I'll do." She said, her head turning slightly not to meet his gaze.  
"But if you would ask me…." She started, but couldn't finish, embarrassment taking a hold of her as she blushed a slight pink hue.  
"Ask you what? To stay?" He asked.  
Her head still side cast she nodded slightly. "I could never ask you that." He said barely above a whisper.  
She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she felt the tears well up but she managed to keep them from falling.  
"It's not that I don't want to…." He said shakenly. "It's just….that's your decision."  
She looked up to him, confusion evident in her eyes. He looked at her then, and sighed. He knew he had to explain further.  
"Kagome I….I want…you to stay but…." This was really hard on him. Talking about this kind of stuff was never his strong suite, but he knew this had to be in the open before the final battle. So there were no regrets if they didn't succeed. He wanted to tell her so badly, he knew she cared for him, and god he cared for her, but would she want to be with a hanyou? She deserved so much more.  
"I'm a hanyou." He said uncertain.  
"So what? That doesn't matter at all!"  
"But it does Kagome, people hate me, despise me. They like me now yes, but only because I rid them of nasty demons. What will happen when the dust settles and everything is back to normal?" He said a clear annoyance back into his voice.  
"To me it doesn't. Isn't that enough?" Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. But it wasn't enough yet. He needed to tell her more.  
"Then there is the demons, who hate me almost as much as humans do. I'm caught in between 2 worlds Kagome. How could anybody ever love somebody like that? Accept somebody like that? And be with them?" His eyes met hers, and she looked at him with so much love it took his breath away.  
"Inuyasha, to me you're the perfect mix. You have the beauty of a human heart, but the strength of a demon. You might be stubborn and childish at times. But you're also kind, brave, loyal and caring. I could be locked up in a cave somewhere… as long as you're next to me I'll be more than happy." She confessed. 'No need to back up now.' She thought to herself.  
"All I want is for you to love me." She said it so softly that only his hanyou ears could hear her.  
"I do Kagome. But there is so much more you don't know. Humans and demons are so different. We mate for life."  
"Yeah…Koga kinda mentioned something like that." She couldn't hold back the chuckle as she saw his eyes narrowing at the mention of the wolf demon's name.  
"Then do you know what it means?" She shook her head. She had some ideas but she'd rather hear the truth from him.  
"When demons mate, the male bites the female. He also bites his tong so that when he bites her, their blood mixes. They will be together as long as they life. But with a demon-human mating the human will have heightened senses, strength and lifespan." He paused for a second. "So it's not as easy as it seems."  
"Actually, doesn't sound that bad." She chuckled. While he nearly chocked.  
"Are you serious?! You would….." He started.  
"Yeah I would, gladly even." She gave him her warmest smile as she leaned towards him and as her eyes closed their lips met in a loving kiss.

* * *

Kagome absent mindedly traced the edges of her scar with her index finger.  
That night was the night he bound himself to her. Yet it was also the last night they ever spend together. Yet her youngest daughter was a result of that night. And Kagome couldn't help but smile. The young girl was a spitting image of her father. Beautiful silver hair, golden eyes and 2 fluffy ears on her head. Kagome would slightly touch them whenever she got the chance, the girl reminded her so much of him. Yet her personality really was the same as her mother. She was the most well behaved, kind, loving child you would ever meet, though, she was not afraid to admit, she also inherited her mother's temper.  
"Gaia, get out of that tree! I want to plaaaaaaaaaaay!" The little girl screamed up to her older sister.  
The older girl just smiled. "Nope". Was her reply.  
Got to hand it to her, Gaia was not easily upset. Calm, easy going, resilient, maybe a bit distant. But to the people she cared for, she was loving, loyal and protective. She would always stand up to bullies if they had it out for her little sister.  
But Gaia's existence is still somewhat of a mystery, she was a beautiful baby, but most definitely a full demon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story, Inuyasha the manga or anime or any of it's characters are not mine *sobs*

 **Author's note:** Ok so, I'm not English but Dutch but I tried my best to write this as correctly as possible. If you see anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me! Let me know if you guys liked it too!

 **Chapter 2**

The darkness was so frightening. All she could see was the jewel. Nothing was there, she was all alone.  
"Make a wish Kagome. Do you wish to see Inuyasha again?" The jewel spoke.  
Then, suddenly Inuyasha appeared. Was this a dream? No it couldn't be. He floated into her arms and kissed her so lovingly. He had to be real.  
"I'm ready to make my wish now." Kagome said, she was sure she had made the right choice.  
"I want you to disappear." She said. "Forever!"  
The jewel shone brightly then cracked and disappeared. Suddenly they were floating, blue light engulfing them. Before she knew it she was at the well house again. Her mother, grandfather and brother all crying. She launched herself into her mother's awaiting arms and let the tears of joy flow freely.  
Then she felt the power from the well rise again, she turned just in time to see the stunned face of Inuyasha as he disappeared. "No Inuyasha!"  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" Souta asked.  
"I think Kagome's job in the Fuedal Era is done, so he must have went back." Grandfather said while touching his small white beard.  
"No, that's not true. Inuyasha!" Kagome swept her legs over the edge of the well when she suddenly heard a small cry. _'A…baby?'_  
She looked down to the bottom of the well, a small pinkish light greeted her. _'The Shikon Jewel?'_ She thought. _'No, it's…'_  
She jumped down, her feet hitting the bottom of the well with a slight thud. As she got closer the light dimmed. "Kagome dear are you alright?" Her mother asked, peaking into the well.  
"Yes mom, I thought I saw something."  
"What is it?" Her brother asked, now looking in the well as well.  
"It's a….baby!"

* * *

The young girl now rested on her knees, sleeping peacefully. 'How?' was all she could think to herself. 'This baby was at the bottom of the well, she looks like a full demon too.'  
The girl had beautiful copper colored eyes, and the most shiny light brown hair you'd ever see on a baby. But the things that stood out the most were her pointy ears, and the small blue stripe running from each eye down her cheek. _'They kinda look like tears.'_ Kagome thought.  
The young girl opened her eyes and looked at Kagome for a second before smiling the prettiest smile Kagome had ever seen.  
"I'll call you Gaia, and I'll take good care of you." Kagome closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

The child grew with a vengeance, and ate like a small pig! And yet, Kagome felt blessed. Gaia slept through the entire night, almost never cried and would smile to everybody she saw. It was a bit hard to go outside, the blue stripes not really easy to hide. But she had managed.  
"Kagome dear, how are you today?" Asked her mother, who had just returned from the market.  
"Yeah I'm fine, still feeling a bit dizzy."  
"Maybe you had the flu or something?" Her mother asked as she walked over. Smiling at the little child now making a large fuzz over seeing her grandmother again. "Hey cutie." She said as the little girl smiled.  
"Yeah I don't know. Maybe."  
Kagome had a few rough days, throwing up quite frequently. She had a suspicion but wasn't ready to share it with her mother yet.  
"Mom, I need to get something from the drug store, can you watch Gaia for a little while or shall I take her?"  
"No dear, I would love to! You go ahead."

And there she was, on the bathroom with a pregnancy test and a VERY positive result. "Holy…" She managed to place her hand over her mouth just before the swear word came out.  
 _'How will I tell mom?'_ She thought to herself. To be honest she was quite happy. She was young yes, but she would have a piece of Inuyasha with her in this world if the well stayed closed. She always wanted children, and the prospect of a baby with cute fuzzy ears was something that appealed to her greatly.  
'Ok, time to face the music.'

"Mom? Can we talk for a bit?"  
"Shure hun, something wrong?" Her mother looked slightly concerned. Kagome's pale face not something to be ignored. "Did you get sick again?"  
"No mom, but….I kinda know why I got sick."  
Her mother raised an eyebrow when Kagome revealed the small stick from behind her back.  
"Oh dear! Are you alright sweetheart?" Her mother asked, clearly knowing what Kagome meant but wanting to know what she thought about the thing.  
"I'm actually…very happy." Kagome said with a shy smile.  
"Kagome, no matter what you do, I'll always be there for you. You're my daughter, and you're old enough to make your own decisions. So, if you're happy so am I!" Her mother hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to be a grandma again, yay!" She said.  
"Thank you mom." Kagome was instantly relieved, she was sure something like this would happen but you never knew. Soon, a new baby would be here. _'A full demon and a hanyou, this is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

The new baby was in a hurry, not only was she about a month early but after her water broke she nearly didn't make it into the room before she had those well-known contractions you can't ignore. And it didn't take long or a crying baby could be heard.

"She's so beautiful, you did so well dear!" Her mother proclaimed holding a small girl in her hands.  
Kagome's tears of joy had never been this profound. This baby, her baby, was beautiful. "Aiyo".

* * *

Time seemed to fly by. The girl grew. Gaia was a fast learner. Speaking, walking, running and jumping before she even reached the age of one. Aiyo wasn't far behind. If you didn't know them you would have sworn they were at least 5 instead of 2,5 and 3. When they were old enough to understand, Kagome started to hide their demon features so they could be outside with other kids.

Gaia was easy, a bit of foundation, cut her nails and style her hair in such a way that her ears weren't noticed. But Aiyo was a lot harder. Her hanyou ears not easy to hide. But with a bit of creativity her hair was able to cover her ears perfectly. With all the cutting of nails, hair and make-up it took Kagome at least an hour each morning. But it was worth the smiles of her girls as they ran around the playground. They had to be careful not to be too fast, or jump to high. But they managed pretty well. She was proud of her girls.

Before she knew it, 3 years had passed. She had graduated from High School and had been accepted in a very good university. And yet….it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be with her mate again, Inuyasha. _'Would he love our daughter just as much as she did? Would he accept Gaia? Even if she is a full demon? Could Kaede explain what Gaia was, and where she came from?'_  
Kagome kicked the side of the well. "Why don't you work? Do you like to mess with people's lives? Do you like torturing me?" She shouted into the well.  
"Kagome dear, are you by the well again?" Her mother asked while entering the well house.  
"Yeah mom, I'm ok. Just venting some steam." Kagome said while turning around. She leaned on the side of the well when suddenly she felt a breeze through her hair. _'Wait? How's that…?'_  
She slowly turned around and saw the sky inside the well. "Mom…"  
 _'Is this a dream? No! It's really open!'_ As realization dawned on her turned to her mother.  
"It's okay honey. You need to go." She told her.  
"Mom….I love you."  
"I love you too dear, but you need to hurry." Kagome hugged her mother maybe for the last time.  
"Gaia! Aiyo! Get into the well house quick!" Kagome screamed for her girls. And before she even finished her sentence the girls were already by her side. 'Got to love that demon speed.'  
"What's wrong mom?" Gaia asked while sniffing the air. She could tell something was different, but the well was too high for her to look in.  
"Why do I smell forest mommy?" Aiyo asked just as curious. Gaia decided to jump on the well's edge only to lose her footing and falling in.  
"Gaia!" Kagome yelled as she picked up Aiyo and jumped after her.  
The familiar blue light engulfing the 3 of them as they traveled through time. It wasn't long before their feet hit the bottom of the well, yet instead of an old wooden roof they were greeted with a bright blue sky.  
"Mom, where are we?" Aiyo asked.  
"We're home sweetie." Kagome responded with a bright smile.  
"The Fuedal Era mom?" Gaia asked, and Kagome nodded her answer.

"Stay here girls, I need to see if it's save." She said before starting the climb up the well's wall. But before she even reached the top a hand reached in. A hand very familiar to her. She reached up and their hand joined as it hoisted her up.  
"Inuyasha."  
"Kagome." Their eyes met as he pulled her into a hug. "You idiot, what have you been doing all this time?"  
"Lady Kagome! It's been a while!" Kagome looked up at her friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippou. All still there, 3 years was a long time, but they were still here. And now she was home.

"Mom is it ok to come out now?" Gaia yelled up from the well.

Shock clear on all faces, especially Inuyasha. "Wait…Mom?" He said.

"Euhm, yeah." Kagome said to him with a shy smile. "Come on up you two. Everything is save. I want you to meet some new people!"

And with that Aiyo jumped up and out of the well, and landed right next to her mother. She bounced up and down with glee at her new surroundings. Gaia was next to jump out, but she landed on the edge of the well. Gaia was always a bit more apprehensive of new people.

The girls both looked at Inuyasha with curiosity, smelling the air around him.  
"Hey, you smell like me." Aiyo said with a mild bit of irritation. "And mommy too."  
It's then that Kagome reached for Aiyo's hair. Aiyo looked at her, curious of what she was doing, but let Kagome remove the pins keeping her hair over her ears.

"Mom?"  
"It's ok sweetie, were among friends here." Kagome responded, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, even though her own nerves were killing her. And right then Aiyo's hair fell and her small ears were released of their hairy prison.  
Inuyasha came down to eye level with the young girl.  
"Euhm, hi." He said.

Aiyo checked him out bottom to top, until her eyes rested on his small white triangular ears.  
"Your ears are just like mine." She said while wiggling her ears a bit.  
"Aiyo, I would like you to meet Inuyasha. He's a hanyou too, and he's your dad." With that Aiyo gasped and smiled.  
Throwing herself around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's surprised face soon changed as he closed his eyes and hugged her back. He seemed truly happy.  
Gaia stayed back, but had already whipped her face clean and pulled her hair back. She never licked to hide, and since Aiyo didn't need to, she shouldn't either.  
Aiyo released Inuyasha and immediately turned to Gaia.  
"Look Gaia it's daddy!" The older girl just nodded and smiled slightly. _  
'Doing her best Sesshomaru impression again.'_ Kagome sighed.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the blue stripes on Gaia's face, he must have noticed she's full demon. He looked at Kagome with a puzzled look.

"I'll explain later." She simply said.

He nodded, sure his mate would tell him when the time was right.  
"Would you like to meet our friend Aiyo?" He asked while he raised back to his feet.  
"Yeah!" She said while grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to were Miroku, Sango and Shippou stood. Kagome noticed 2 young girls peaking from behind Sango's legs. _  
'They have children too.'_ She smiled at the thought. She was home, and nothing could change her great mood!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from Inuyasha, just borrowing them for my own amusement. Not making any money so please don't sue!

A/N Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Don't worry I will continue this story. Hope you like it. Have no idea where I'm going yet but we'll get there!

 **Chapter 3**

Aiyo and Gaia seemed to adapt to their new surroundings fairly quickly. They met Kagome's old friends with the politeness she thought them. Yet she could see the spark of excitement in Aiyo's eyes. Gaia was of course more apprehensive but the trust she had in her mother gave her the confidence to approach them.  
It wasn't long before they all sat down in the clearing of the well, telling stories of the past 3 years, while the children played with each other. Aiyo and Gaia were very careful, they knew how to play with human children. They learned, though not always without accidents, while playing in the park. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she saw her 2 girls play hide and seek with the twins and Shippou. 

The conversation quickly turned to the subject of her life. And she happily explained what she had done in the past 3 years. She told them she finished school, and had planned to go to an university, until the well suddenly opened again.  
"Why do you think it suddenly let you through again?" Sango asked, her left eyebrow inched up inquisitively.

"I'm not very sure." Kagome responded, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I think it's because my unfished business in time was over. I brought my family honor by finishing school, and finally there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to return to this time forever."

"You doubted?" Inuyasha turned his face to her slightly as he sat beside her.

"No, not really. I knew I wanted to stay here. And spend my life here. But….Not finishing school would bring a great dishonor to my family. People would treat them differently. Let alone that I wasn't legally an adult yet, so my disappearance would be investigated as a crime. There would be questions asked, people would whisper. Maybe they would even think that they killed me." Kagome's eyes closed as she thought of the pain it would have brought them.

"Well then, this was the perfect time for you to return?" Miroku not as much asked her as he just stated an obvious fact.

She just simply nodded.  
"You guys have no idea how much I missed you! All of you! I thought about you guys every day."

"And we missed you Kagome." Sango practically lunged forward to give her friend a hug, which she happily returned.  
"It's pretty clear that Aiyo is Inuyasha's daughter, but….." Sango trailed of a bit as she looked at the little girls now playing tag, probably having had enough of hide and seek. Not really an appropriate game if your nose is so sensitive, but they seemed to enjoy themselves none the less.  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Gaia is special. But yes, she's a full demon. I can't really go into it now. I don't want her picking up any of the conversation as I'm pretty sure she can hear all we're saying." Kagome whispered as the others inched closer to hear her.  
Quickly changing the subject Kagome asked how Kaede was doing. And again the conversation ran rampant with stories of the past few years. Kagome smiled, and nodded her head as she listened to the voices of her friends. Feeling finally at peace.

Dinner was served at Sango and Miroku's house, after much insistence from the couple of course. Aiyo, apparently starved from all the play, was eating like a small pig. Gobbling everything in, almost not chewing at all. Kagome sighed, she had tried teaching the girl some table manners, an mostly succeeded, but when the girl was hungry, all bets were off. A small glance to the left had her slapping her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Next to Aiyo sat Inuyasha, doing the exact same thing as the small girl beside him. 2 pigs, slurping and stuffing their faces. It wasn't long before the whole room noticed the similarity.

"Wwwhhaatt?" Was Inuyasha's mouthful response as he noticed the eyes on him. Aiyo stopped stuffing as well and looked at her dad.  
Ok, that did it…Kagome burst out laughing, rolling on the floor while holding her stomach. Sango and Miroku not far behind. Even Gaia was snickering uncontrollably. Both Aiyo and Inuyasha's face turned a pretty shade of red as they sat in silence, now eating their dinner a bit more modest.

Aiyo and Gaia were both put to bed next to the twins. For tonight that would do just perfect. There was still a very large elephant in the room. And her friends were dying to know, she could see it in their eyes.  
Kagome suggested they would talk in Kaede's hut, the old miko might even be able to answer some of Kagome's of questions about Gaia's existence.  
As they all sat around the fire pit, nobody dared to speak, all inching closer and locking their eyes on Kagome. The whole deal made her a bit nervous.

"Gaia…..is my daughter. I might not have given birth to her but I raised her, I love her as my own." She started. Nods of approval all around.  
"I don't know how, or why, but the day Inuyasha and I returned to my time when the jewel was destroyed she came into my life. I found her just after Inuyasha disappeared. I heard a cry coming from the well and there she was at the bottom of it. Engulfed in the light of the jewel."

"You mean like the jewel was inside of her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No like she WAS the jewel itself. I've been thinking about the for the past 3 years and that's the only way to accurately describe it. I don't know more than that. Except she has extraordinary powers."

"Tell me, dear child. What powers does she possess?" Kaede spoke to her.

"Well first of all she has everything a normal demon possesses, strength, agility, speed and increased senses. She's very intelligent, learning to speak and walk way before she was a year old. I don't even think she has shown me all she can do, she never uses her powers for anything if it's not necessary. But if she gets really upset her demon aura gets so strong I can hardly breath. Luckily she doesn't have a temper and she calms down very quickly."

Kagome sighed a bit before she continued.  
"The first time I noticed something was when she was about a year and a half old. People would stare at us, it was clear they weren't thinking very nice things…" Inuyasha visibly tensed, he didn't like the idea of his family being mocked or shunned.  
"But then something happened….Gaia would just look at them and suddenly their faces lit up, like they suddenly wished me all the best in life." Everybody in the room suddenly became confused.

"I had my suspicions so I asked her…And she just told me; 'Mommy, they were thinking bad thought so I changed them into good ones'. I was shocked of course, and I told her that controlling somebody's mind wasn't the way to go. But she countered me; 'Mommy, I don't control their minds, I'm only putting bad thought back and bringing the good'. And she was right, she never controlled them she just changed them, she didn't put things in their minds, she didn't let them think things they normally wouldn't, she just removed the bad thoughts. That's not so bad is it?"

She looked around the room, and saw the wheels turning in all of them. She couldn't blame them for having to think about this. She had needed a long time to come to understand it.  
"It wasn't until she did it to me once, that I understood. I was very sad, I was thinking about you guys, how I could no longer be with you all. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek and suddenly I was overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness. Images flashed before my eyes of all the good times we spend together. How good friends we had become. And suddenly I wasn't sad anymore. She took away my bad thoughts and made me see the good ones. "  
As she looked around the room again, a weight fell off her shoulders, they understood. Looks of understanding were directed her way.

"Gaia is special. She's an amazing girl, she might be shy and a bit distant. But once you get to know her she's loving, caring, protective, loyal. She will say what's on her mind when she needs to, but keeps it to herself if she doesn't. She will stand up for the weak without a second thought. And kami knows she loves her sister." Kagome smiled. "But I do wonder sometimes…..Where did she come from? Why is she here? Why was she given to me?"

"What do you think child? You have been thinking about this for 3 years. You must have come to some possibilities?" Kaede's one eye sparkled with anticipation of her answer.

"I…..I did have a few thoughts but none seemed plausible. But then, one just seemed to pop back into my mind. I keep thinking it's absurd and it just couldn't be but…my mind just won't let go of it."

"What is it child?"

"That she is a reincarnation. But not of a human of demon soul, but of both. A reincarnation of all the soul inside the purified jewel. When the jewel disappeared, she was created. With the strength of the jewel itself but inside a demon body."

Some gasped, but Kaede seemed unfazed. She simply looked at Kagome. A few minutes of silence passed as all the occupants seemed to close their eyes to think about the whole idea.

"Do you sense the jewel in her?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"Not always. I think I only sense it if she lets me. I think Gaia knows a lot more then she's telling me but I figured she would if the time came that I needed to know. Once we were at the zoo and she wandered off. I lost her and suddenly I could sense the jewel and was able to find her. It's like she wanted me to find her. Now every time I sense the jewel, I know she's looking for me or wants me to come to her."

"Smart girl." Sango asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and she's only 3…." Kagome stopped mid-sentence, her eyes wide with realization. "O my…How could I be so stupid." She slapped her hand to her face so hard it made a loud 'smack'.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I forgot, it's her birthday tomorrow. I forgot her present back home. She doesn't really like parties but she always loves her birthday."

"O now that won't do, don't worry Kagome. We will help you, we still have time!" Sango shot up and carefully strolled up to Kagome's side. Placing her arm over her shoulder and squeezed.

"Yeah no problem! I love organizing parties!" Shippou cried out from his seat next to Miroku.

"Then let's get going you idiots! We have till sun up!"

Everybody widened their eyes at the sudden outburst from Inuyasha. But as they all looked at the determined look in his eyes they knew he was not about to let a little girl down on her birthday!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer  
** I don't own anything, any characters I use from the Inuyasha manga/series are not my property, not making any money just fun, so please don't sue!

 **A/N  
** Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I will of course keep going with this story! This chapter was a bit harder to write, I really wanted to explore Gaia a bit, to give a sense of her personality, and the reaction of the villagers to her. Of course the story is going somewhere, but I have to lay the basis now don't I? ;)  
Please keep in mind this is my first story and English is not my mother language haha.

 **Chapter 4**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the morning light shone through the window of the hut, the young demon sat up, opening her eyes slowly. "I hate mornings." She murmured to nobody in particular.  
As her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the Fuedal sun she was greeted by the big expecting eyes of her younger sister. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girl screamed right into her face, inducing a very faint headache.  
"You've been waiting till I woke up?" It wasn't really a question, more a statement. Aiyo's enthusiasm never wavered. She nodded her head vigorously, Gaia wondered how her head was still attached after such an attack.  
She groaned, she hated birthdays, especially her own. Standing in the lime-light was NOT her cup of tea. "Thanks." She merely said, knowing full well her sister would do everything in her power to make this day as much about her as possible.  
 _'Luckily birthdays are only once a year, better get up and get it all over with. Hopefully the sudden transfer to the Fuedal era would be enough distraction for mom to have forgotten.'_ She thought to herself.  
However, to her horror, as she stepped out of the hut still slightly sleepy, it was pretty clear her birthday had not been forgotten.

The sight was exciting the bubbly young Hanyou beside her. The town center had been decorated with strings of vine decorated with flowers. It must have taken somebody a long time to make such a nice looking garland, let alone one that was long enough to circle the entire square.  
Right in the middle was a large pile of what looked like presents, of course there was no brightly colored giftwrap in the Fuedal era, so all were neatly packed in cloth. Large blankets were thrown on the group, usually used for festivities like weddings, for people to sit on. "Ow no."

As they made their way to Kaede's hut, where Gaia figured everybody would be, she couldn't help but smile a little at the work that had been put into this. There were flowers everywhere, decorating the houses, the path and trees. They truly went all out. _'Mom knows I don't like birthdays, she's never went full out before, why now?'_ She questioned.  
What was even more peculiar was that every villager seemed to greet her with great bravado. With every step she and her sister took another birthday wish came her way. Kagome had told her demons were not loved in this age by humans, so why were they being so nice to her? They even let their children run up to her. Gaia couldn't help the feeling of acceptance that crept into her heart, she could feel the warmth, but she just didn't understand why. Was she so different from other demons?  
The questions in her mind only seemed to grow louder with every step, she wanted to know desperately why she was treated with such respect. Did they not see her as a demon? Was she really that different? Was is because of her mother?  
She knew she had the power to read and control minds, however, her mom had told her it wasn't okay to listen to other people's thoughts as those were ' private'. At first she didn't feel like it was a big deal, but she came to understand that she herself would not be happy either if somebody else was able to know her deepest thoughts. So, with help from her mother, she had carefully placed a mental block in her mind. She could still feel the emotions behind the thoughts people had but no longer hear the exact words.  
After a few times of trying, and sometimes failing, she was able to remove and reset the block, making her able to hear the thoughts people had when she felt she needed to hear them. Or, she confessed to herself, curiosity took over. And in this case, curiosity killed the demon.  
Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she cleared the block in her mind holding the words at bay. As soon as she did words flooded her ears like a tsunami, and it took her a while to focus and hear them.  
 _'We are truly blessed to have this child in our presence.'  
'Even after destruction the jewel found a way to protect us.'  
'Such a beautiful child the jewel has graced us with.'  
'This girl is a gift, we should praise her.'  
'The Kami must have great plans for this girl.'  
'Lady Kagome has truly blessed us with her.'  
'A demon, two half demons and two miko's, nothing will ever happen to our town again. I hope Kaede really knows what she's doing.'_  
The old woman's thoughts did shake Gaia a bit, there was still some apprehension in the town about her, however, it only seemed to come from the older residents.  
Placing back her mental block Gaia sighed hard enough for her sister to hear. "What's wrong sis?" She asked. "Nothing Aiyo, you know I hate birthdays." Aiyo smiled at her sister, not knowing that Gaia wasn't really telling the whole truth.  
 _'Jewel? I've heard mom tell about it her stories but what does that have to do with me?'_  
Somewhere deep inside her mind she knew the answer. But every time she tried to reach the memory it would get farther from her reach. She could remember everything that ever happened in her life, even the first time she opened her eyes and looked into the smiling yet sad face of her mother. But she felt there was more, trapped inside her mind, she just couldn't reach it.

Aiyo, oblivious to the various of facial expressions that crossed her sister's face, was skipping happily alongside her. Gaia left her thoughts for what they were at the moment, and looked at the seemingly care-free expression on her sisters face.  
 _'How nice to be so obviously unknowing.'_ She giggled internally, she did love her little sister with all her heart, and would protect her even if it would mean giving her own life.

* * *

It felt like they were paying tribute to the Kami. The amount of attention Gaia was receiving was not only annoying but…kinda creepy.  
She was not used to all this…this…well for lack of better words worshipping. This was just not cool at all. Sure, any kid likes getting presents but all the happy birthday wishes, the bowing, the praying, that's just going overboard! The presents were very good though, especially for that time.  
She had gotten lots of nice new clothes, special herbs, jewelry even some make-up. Hell, any girl would feel pampered.  
She sat in the middle of the square on one of the blankets, between Kagome and Inuyasha. The man made her feel uneasy. She could smell her mother was his mate, but did that make him her father? She was to confused to know, and to embarrassed to ask. After all the annoying wishes had passed an all the presents were opened she just wanted to disappear. The sun was high in the sky, battering her pale skin with its burning rays. She sighed, which deserved her an understanding look from her mother.  
"Why don't you go and play with the other sweetie?"  
Gaia smiled up to her mother, that was the best news she had received all day. Sending a questioning look to Inuyasha, she waited for his approval. Why she did, she did not know. But he nodded none the less.

* * *

Playing in the fields next to the village, under some adult supervision, the time sped up quickly.  
Gaia sat with a few other girls in the middle of the field. They were making flower necklaces, bracelets or crowns, depending on who you were looking at. Aiyo had started a game of tag with some of the boys of the village, Shippou quick on her heels as she tried to avoid his quick jumps and lunges towards her. Apparently he was "it". Children's laughter filled the air around her, and Gaia was sure, this was the most beautiful sound she heard in her life.  
Shippou lunged another time, landing square onto of Aiyo as she fell backwards from the attack. "YOU'RE IT!" He screamed as he jumped off her and made a hasty retreat. With a joyous squeal Aiyo jumped to her feet and chased the boys around the field. Gaia noted Aiyo was being careful not to be too fast.

Gaia had just finished her 2nd crown when the giggling voices of the other girls broke her concentration. With wide eyes she stared as the other girls stepped in front of her, necklaces, crowns and bracelets in hands. Before she knew it she resembled the village, decorated, with flowers. A sly smile spread on her face as well as a slight blush. She appreciated the sentiment, although she probably looked ridiculous.  
The girls started dancing around her as she sat, not a care in the world. Not fearing her, not rejecting her, not hating her. She was quite surprised, she had heard her mother tell so many stories about the Fuedal era, and the one thing that stood out was the detest most humans had for demons. Yet, the adults sitting on the edge of the field, were quite content in letting their children play with her.  
Emotions were not as intense for her as she imagined them to be for her Hanyou sister and human mother, but she could not help the lone tear that happened to find a way down her cheek. It wasn't out of sadness, but more of the sheer acceptance she felt, it made her feel happy.  
Before she knew it the sun had touched the horizon, it would be dark soon. The children seemed to notice and grabbed her arms. Nearly dragging her to her feet and towards the town square. For once she smiled and let them guide her.  
 _'Birthday parties aren't so bad after all.'_ She mused herself.

When they reached their destination it was hard to miss the huge boar resting on the side.  
"Inuyasha must have gone hunting!" The children nearly screamed in delight. They were definitely in of a feast.  
The villages where cutting and cleaning the meat before cooking it over several fires that had been made in the town center. Inuyasha and Kagome had either resumed or stayed in their seating position, and Gaia, rather nervously, walked their way.  
First she approached her mother, the easiest of the two, and placed one of the flower crowns she made on her head. Kagome smiled lovingly into the eyes of her daughter, who smiled back.  
"You look happy sweetheart, and very pretty too."  
"I am mom, I'm home." Gaia said in all her honesty. She meant every word. "But the flowers are a bit much don't you think?"  
"Nah." Kagome shook her head. "You look good."  
Placing another flower crown on her sisters head who had taken seat next to her mother, Gaia turned towards Inuyasha. The two looked at each other. It was clear to everybody that the two were not comfortable with each other. Not mistrusting, just not knowing each other well enough to be comfortable in each other's presence. Gaia thought this might be what stepchildren felt like in the first few weeks with their new stepparent. But she wanted to show him she accepted him, plus she wanted to see him wear that pretty crown she made. Even if it was just for laughs.  
And that she got, once she placed the crown on top of his head, one ear in and one ear out of the circle, she could hear her mother nearly chocking on her water. Stifling her own giggle, she sat beside him once more. Taking her seat in the center of the festivities once again.  
Although Inuyasha let out a signature "keh." He did not take the crown off, and gave her a secret smile.  
"Thanks." He said, so soft only her ears could pick it up.  
"You're welcome." She said softly in return. "I know I'm not your real daughter, but can I call you dad?" She felt good enough to ask the question that had been on her mind the whole day. The soft surprised intake of breath her mother took did not go unnoticed by her. Neither did the looks she received from her companies on the blanket she was sitting on. Although she hadn't said the question loud enough for the whole town to hear, it was load enough for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Aiyo and Kaede to hear.  
Inuyasha flinched slightly at the unexpected question, but as he turned his head and met the very vulnerable look in Gaia's eyes, he couldn't help but give a crooked smile.  
Placing his hand on her hair and giving it a slight ruffle he simply stated.  
"Sure thing squirt."  
And for the first time that day she truly laughed. A laugh she only shared with her closest friend and family. She hugged him then, a bit to the side but a hug none the less. Inuyasha blushed a bit with the open show of affection, but he places his arm around her small body none the less, tugging her into his embrace slightly. Sending glares to Miroku, knowing he would be pestered by the monk about this.

That night, Gaia and Aiyo settled to bed very late. The moon was high in the sky and it seemed that the village had not yet settled down from the festivities. Loud laughter still filled the air with a sense of carefree joy.  
"That was a good party hu?" Aiyo said with heavy eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"You liked it?"  
Gaia laid down on her back, a warm and truthful smile on her lips.  
"Yeah." And they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer  
** I don't own anything, any characters I use from the Inuyasha manga/series are not my property, not making any money just fun, so please don't sue!

 **A/N  
** YAY! Plot starting to come in! Hope you guys like the new chapter, please review!  
Please keep in mind this is my first story and English is not my mother language haha.

 **Chapter 5**

The children had all been tucked in when the blanket of night had turned the sky into a deep black color. Stars coming out of their daytime hiding place and the moon was high in the sky. If Kagome had to guess it was around midnight.

The party for Gaia had been a great success, the people of the village had helped them prepare, and the party had turned out to be fit for a princess. Even the young demon, who despised parties, had seemed to enjoy herself.

Kagome shifted on the blanket that was spread on the town square, her legs feeling numb and screaming for much needed blood flow. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, noticing her discomfort.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her softly.

Kagome turned to face him and nodded her agreement. Rising from their seated position they said their goodnights to the still lingering villagers. Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku before turning to follow Inuyasha towards the edge of the village.

At first they didn't talk, just walk together in peaceful silence. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose, Kagome smelled the fresh scent of the forest. The scent was definitely unique for this era, no modern technology to infest the scent with their fumes. Even in the national parks she visited in her time there was always a hint of something unnatural like diesel or gasoline hanging in the air.  
She decided she might as well start a conversation, even though she loved this silent walk, she knew a lot had not been said between them. They had not had many moments alone like this.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for the party." She said, hoping he would get the hint she wanted to talk.

"Keh" He replied softly. _'Apparently not'  
_  
"Inuyasha…." She tried again.

This time he halted his movements and turned to her fully. She looked into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help but gasp at the emotions clearly visible in there. Before she could say anything he pulled her into a fierce hug. It felt like he would never let her go, as if he would die without her touch.

"Kagome.." He whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Inuyasha. You have no idea how much."

"I think I do." He pointed to the mating mark on her neck. "I can feel it." He grinned at her proudly.

"I think we need to talk…..I…..All I wanted the past 3 years is to get back here. But now that we're here, I'm not sure how to go on. I never thought about more than just returning."  
He smiled at her then, hugging her again but shorter this time.

"We'll figure it out. We belong together now."

"One happy family hu?" She smirked up at him.

"Yeah. A few more couldn't hurt." Now it was his time to smirk, letting her see the sparkle of mirth in his eyes. She smacked his arm.

"Hey, I've been on a dry streak for 3 years you know." He laughed at her mock angry expression at his attempt of a joke.

"Inuyasha..I'm trying to be serious. We need to talk about our plans."  
He sighed slightly, she was right. _'Time to get serious.'_

"Kagome, maybe you didn't think about what would happen if you ever did get back to me. But I have. Not everything has to be discussed now. But I think first thing is a place for us to live." He decided to add. " All four of us."  
Kagome smiled at him, showing her gratitude to him.  
"I've kinda already found a spot on the edge of the village, near the flower fields the kids seem to like too much."  
It was Kagome's surprised look that made him chuckle.  
"I know it won't be like in your time, nothing big and no luxury."  
"I know that, and I don't need any of that!"  
"Good, just a room or 3, so we have our own room." The mischievous glint in his eyes telling her exactly what he meant.

They talked for hours. About the future, their wishes and wants, the children, everything that came up. And as the sun showed its first light, announcing its presence to the world, they laid in each other's arms fully content of the progress they made.  
Yawning with her hand in front of her mouth, Kagome shifted in Inuyasha's embrace. He turned his head to kiss her forehead as she sat up. The lack of sleep was visible on her face, but so was the joy she felt in the moment.  
"Time to get up." She said while patting his stomach, which growled in response.  
"Time to eat." He said in return.  
And as they laughed together, walking their way back to the village hand in hand, they both couldn't help but notice how truly lucky they were to have found each other again. 

* * *

"Ow come on Gaia, don't be sourpuss!" Aiyo was jumping up and down in front of her sister.  
Gaia grunted in response. She was not going to do this!

Aiyo pouted, her lower lip seemed to go higher and higher towards her nose.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"  
"NO."  
And then came the water works. Tears slowly clouding her eyes. _'This is not going to be pretty, but you asked for it!'_

The tears made their way across her cheek, along her jaw and ended on the tip of her chin where they fell on her hands. A small sob escaped her lips as she sniffled.  
Gaia looked at her, clearly still angry.

 _'Time for extreme measures!'_ Aiyo thought to herself, as she made her lower lip tremble and squint her eyes to tiny slits, making more tears fall.

Aiyo knew Gaia could not resist. She hated it when she cried, and ow how she loved to use it against her when she needed.

"FINE!" Gaia threw her hands up in the air as she lifted herself from her seated position. "But you OWE me!"

Aiyo smiled as her sister left the hut, feeling quite content in her abilities to manipulate her sister.  
Moments later Gaia arrived back with a huge amount of white flowers in her arms. She sat down again back turned towards her sister. Aiyo took her mother's brush and started brushing Gaia's long hair, making sure not to tug on the knots she found.

After a few minutes she started separating the long brown strands of hair perfectly even before starting on her task. Staring at the crown of Gaia's head, she twisted the hair and added a flower, twisted again, added another flower, and so on. It took a while but once she was finished she sat back and admired her work. Braiding Gaia's hair was not only fun, it looked very pretty! The brown hair shining in the sun as it streaked through the open window of the hut. Aiyo had carefully braided flowers in Gaia's hair, starting from the top of her head all the way down. The long thick braid hanging past her sisters shoulders and dancing slightly as Gaia moved her head.  
"Looks awesome!"

Gaia just snorted, she was more a hair loose or pony tail kind of girl. Aiyo was already rummaging through her bag looking for her small mirror. With a sounding "AHA!" she proudly pulled the item out of her bag and opening it. She practically shoved it into Gaia's hands and waited eagerly for her reaction.  
Gaia sighed and looked into the small mirror, turning it to see the top of her head and the sides. Gently taking her braid in her hands and moving it over her shoulder she really did have to admit, Aiyo did a great job.

"It looks….very nice Aiyo." She gave her sister a heartwarming smile.  
Aiyo squealed in delight, holding her hands in front of her face as she bounced up and down on her knees.  
Then suddenly Gaia had an idea.

"Wait here." She said while almost storming out of the hut.  
It took just a few minutes for Gaia to return, carrying red flowers this time.

"Your turn."

A scream of delight echoed through the valley, startling many villagers.

* * *

That same day construction had started on their new house. Progress wasn't as fast as in modern times but apparently some villagers had already taking it upon themselves to already start making a foundation when Kagome had first arrived back. So frame working had already started.  
Even people from the neighboring village had started to bring supplies or helped with the build. Word of her return had traveled fast indeed.

"Admiring the work child?" Kaede asked startling Kagome.  
"Ha, it's not like I can help Kaede-chan, I'm not sure what to do."  
"Are thy children near?"  
"No, they're playing with Shippou in the field again."  
"If ye are not busy then, can I have a word with you?"

Moving towards Kaede's hut, Kagome could not help but feel a slight tension in the air. _'What is Kaede going to tell me, I hope it's not serious.'_

When they entered Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha already sitting next to the fireplace. He looked just as tense as Kagome felt.  
"What is this about Kaede?"  
The older miko sat down with a slight "uhmpf", her old bones and muscles not as flexible as they once were.

"I wish to speak to you youngsters about one of your children. Gaia to be exact."  
A slight intake of breath was the only sign of surprise Kagome gave the other occupants of the room.  
"Did she do something?" She nearly whispered.  
"O no my child, she has been an amazing little girl with much poise, grace and kindness. Not something you'd expect from a child of such age."  
A slight raise of her eyebrow urged Kaede to continue.

"No, this is about the whispers around the village that have already spread to neighboring villages. I believe you need to know what to expect." She paused, taking a deep breath. "You see, people have already started talking about her. Somebody must have overheard our conversation on the night of your return. They talk about her being the reincarnation of the jewel."

Blinking rapidly Kagome's mouth opened, but no words seemed to form.  
"The word is spreading, people are starting to believe she is a gift from the Kami, or maybe even a deity herself." Kaede looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to prod for their reaction.

"This in itself is not a real threat, however I'm afraid that if word spreads further, and it will, that other more unfavorable creatures get this information."

"Why would they think her a god, she's just a little girl." Kagome sighed.

"She's a demon child, and she somehow carries the light of the jewel. I've already send word to mikos around the land to seek out information and also to keep the rumors contained. However in this land rumors spread like a flame on dry crops." Kaede seemed a bit irritated, but still continued.  
"I understand this to be a shock, but we must prepare for possible dangers lurking. And we should try to gather as much information as possible about the young demon girl."

The young mates nodded their consent, though the information seemed to have put a damper on the day.

"Do not worry young ones, I know the villagers will help us gladly protecting the young girl. She will be safe here, you will all be safe here. Now why don't we have a nice cup of tea?"  
Kagome raised herself to get the cattle and fresh water. A cup of tea was exactly what she needed!

* * *

"So, a demon child with the light of the jewel you say?"

"Yes master! The whispers are coming from the west, shall I send a scout to investigate the rumors?"

"It would be very fruitful for our plans to have a child with such great power. If the rumors are true that is. Yes, send a scout."

"Of course master!"

A smirk raised on the man's lips. _'very fruitful indeed!'_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm very honored! As my first writing experience I feel that I'm improving while I write more of this story. Keep those reviews coming!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I have nothing, not even money so please don't sue!

 **Chapter 6**

It had taken no more than a week for their new home to be finished. All the villagers had helped in some way. If they weren't helping with the build itself, it was by making furniture, pots, beds, whatever was their art or skill.

It had taken Inuyasha quite some time to come to terms with the kindness that was suddenly bestowed upon them. Before Kagome's return the villagers had been accepting of him, respecting him like the protector of the village, a spirit from the forest as he was often called. However the amount of generosity and goodwill now directed towards himself and his new family was somewhat overpowering at times. More than once he had taken some time to himself, far away from the constant kind gestures of the villagers.  
They meant well of course, but after a life of living between two worlds, not being accepted by either and having to fend for yourself in a world full of enemies, it was quite hard to adjust for our favorite Hanyou.

"There you are, hiding again are we?" Kagome was the only one who could find him when he went to his favorite hiding spot up high in a tree. He was sure her miko powers were to blame.  
Jumping down from his high vantage point he seated himself against the trunk of the tree knowing full well she would join him.

"It's a bit much isn't it, I can't help but feel like we're taking advantage of them."

"You can't feel guilty if they offer it willingly?" His voice giving only a hint of amusement.

"I don't know Inuyasha, after what Kaede told us, I feel like the villagers only do this because they feel obligated." She said with a heavy sigh.

"You think too much." The fist to the arm he received not even hurting him one bit, though it was probably not intended to do so.

"Kagome, they really want to do this, I can see it in their eyes, and on their faces. Refusing their help will only hurt their pride."

"Yeah I know, sometimes by humble modern upbringing gets the best of me. They do often collide with each other you know? My time and your time are just so different. Pride, family honor are still the same, just the circumstances and expectations are so different. " She paused for a second. "But I know I will get the hang of it, even if I could go back, I would never do it." With that she smiled reassuringly.

She knew Inuyasha still had doubts from time to time, especially when she would mention "your time" or "my time". But she would always reassure him of her intensions.

Although she hadn't noticed his shoulders tensing up, she could clearly see them relax as he let out a puff of air. He looked at her with a knowing smile, one he only reserved for her. Laying her head on his shoulder, they sat there for a few more minutes. Enjoying the sounds of the forest before rejoining the work on their house. Today was the final day. The roof was almost done, and tonight would be their first night together as a family, in their own house.

* * *

The next morning Gaia and Aiyo had happily followed Kaede to a field in the valley to gather herbs.

"Are we there yet?" Aiyo asked while puffing some hair from her face.

"Don't be so impatient, we'll get there soon." Gaia responded to her little sister.

"Why did we have to go anyway? I could have played with Shippou in the village!"

"So mom and dad can have some alone time. Miroku said they needed it."

A loud sigh from Aiyo told her sister the discussion was over. _'Why the hell do they need alone time?!'_ But Gaia would not answer her internal question.  
The walk didn't take much longer, Kaede setting herself on the edge of the field and setting her basket next to her.  
"Would ye like something to drink my dears?"  
Gaia and Aiyo rushed to Kaede's side for a much needed cool drink.

After a few minutes rest the 3 got to work and started picking herbs. Kaede would tell the girls which ones to pick before they handed them to the old miko. The energetic young girl were a lot faster at the job then Kaede was, and not much longer Kaede's basket was full of herbs.

"Shall we return home ladies?" Kaede asked as she stood.

The 2 girls nodded their heads and started their climb back to the village.  
Gaia raised her nose as a whiff of something caught her attention.

"AGH! What is that god awful smell!" She said while pinching her nose shot. Aiyo responded by inhaling deep herself, nearly vomiting as the scent hit her full force.  
Gaia looked around trying to find the source, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The field was quite, no movement she could see in the forest surrounding the valley.  
She inhaled through her nose again, trying to find the direction from which it came.  
"Right there, to the east. It's coming from there." Gaia said while raising her finger in the direction.

"Children, we must go now, we do not have much protection out here in the open." Kaede said.

"Don't worry Kaede, we'll protect you!" Aiyo smiled towards the old miko.

Gaia stood, still staring in the direction the scent was coming from. Did she just see something move? She tilted her head curiously. All she could see was a large wall of trees, and yet she was sure she had seen movement.  
A loud screech alerted the 3 that they were no longer alone. Now Gaia could clearly see something move, and not a second later a huge demon lizard appeared from the trees. The eyes of the monster shone bright red as it's thick forked tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. The demon was at least 30 feet long from head to tip of its tail, green and scaly.  
Kaede and Aiyo gasped in horror, while Gaia just stood shell shocked. Her widened eyes fixated on the stationary demon, who stared right back at her. The tension in the air was thick and she couldn't help but shudder slightly. _'Will we be able to outrun him? Can I carry Kaede? What does it want?'_

"Aiyo, take Kaede and start walking slowly." Gaia hissed between her teeth.  
But no sooner as she uttered the words the lizard screeched again. This time though it lunged at them. It's long claws digging deep into the earth, making flowers and soil fly around it in a tornado of destruction. The demon racing towards them.  
Aiyo and Kaede screamed for Inuyasha, but the demon would be on them in just mere seconds.

But for Gaia everything seemed to move in slow motion. The best was thundering towards them at breakneck speed. She needed to do something, she needed to keep her sister and Kaede save.

* * *

In the village Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying a nice morning walk together. Hand in hand they traveled down towards the herb fields to see if Kaede needed any help.  
But then their blood froze inside their bodies when they heard Aiyo's and Kaede's scream.

"INUYASHA!"

Without second thought Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and raced towards the field as fast as his legs could carry them.

* * *

Gaia's body moved on instinct, her right leg moving backwards, knees bent, bracing herself.  
Her right arm moving back, making a fist. A power stance fit for any fighter.

The lizard was only yards away when her body started glowing a fierce pink, the center of the glow being her right fist, still clenched behind her, ready to strike.

It was at that precise moment Inuyasha and Kagome raced on the scene.

"GAIA!" Kagome yelled on top of her lungs.

But she didn't hear her, she was ready to strike. Her body moving like it never did before. Her right arm shooting forward, the pink light now so bright everybody had to pinch their eyes. As Gaia extended her arm forward she open her fist and a large energy blast shot from her hand.  
The sound hurting the sensitive Hanyou ears, the light bright enough to blind any creature who looked straight at it, the energy blast shot forward. The demon in its path had absolutely no chance of dodging it, but it still tried.  
The blast hit the lizard demon full force, immediately ripping through its flesh as it screeched and wailed in agony. The blast shred it's body to pieces before vaporizing it, leaving nothing but a bit of ash in its wake.  
As soon as the creature was gone, the energy subsided and Gaia's hand fell limp against her side.

Mouths hung agape on all who had witnessed the power Gaia had just used. They stood silently, staring at the young demon in shock.

"Wow Gaia, I didn't know you could do that! That's my girl!" Inuyasha boomed. But received an elbow in the gut from his mate.

"Not now Yasha, look." Kagome whispered through clenched teeth. She was proud her daughter was able to vanquish a demon at such a young age, however, the girl had never been attacked before, never had to experience the fear of dying, or even the fear of loved ones dying. Kagome remembered the first time she had to use her powers, it was devastating, not the act itself but the emotions she had felt.

Gaia looked at her hand. She could not believe what she had just done. Her knees started to shake, not from cold but of fear and stress. _'Did I really just do that?'  
_ Then her nerves snapped like a twig, tears started to flow down her face, her whole body trembled and she felt the urge to vomit. Swallowing to keep the rising bile at bay, she choked back a sob.  
Her vision was blurring from the tears, all her senses had melted down. She could only hear her own heart racing and blood flowing through her body, only smell the salt in her tears. She jumped when 2 soft arms grabbed her and squeezed her tight.  
She couldn't hold it anymore and she started crying like she had never done before. Kagome slowly stroked her hair and murmured hushing sounds in her ear.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok. You did really good, I'm so proud of you."

Aiyo walked up to Inuyasha, looking shocked and scared. Reaching down, he gathered the young Hanyou up in his arms and hugged her. Mimicking the movements Kagome had just used on their oldest daughter.

Together the party returned to the village while still contemplating the things that had just transpired. Kaede looked deep in thought as she led the young family home. Kagome carried a now sleeping Gaia, spend from her use of power, while Inuyasha carried an eerily silent Aiyo.

Silence fell over the village when they made their approach. The expression on the groups faces was enough for the villagers to know something had happened.  
Miroku and Sango were the first to snap out of it and rushed to their friends side.

"What happened?" Sango asked, seeing the worry on Kaede's face.

"The girls and Kaede got attacked by a lizard demon, but Gaia kicked its asUMPH". Inuyasha got another elbow in the ribs before he could use profanity in front of the girls. "Sorry, kicked its behind." He continued.

"Really?" Miroku was shocked by the news.

"Yeah she used some energy blast of something, it was awesome!" Inuyasha's enthousiasme seemed to rub off on Aiyo as she started to giggle.

"Must have been scary though, poor thing, she's exhausted." Sango tugged a stray bit of hair that had gotten loose from her braid back behind Gaia's ear. The young demon stirred slightly before relaxing again in her mothers arms.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, we must talk." Kaede said sternly, startling the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded as the old miko made her way towards her hut.

"Give her to me Kagome, I'll take care of her while you talk. You can give Aiyo to Miroku, Inuyasha." Sango said softly as she gently took Gaia in her arms.

The couple made their way towards Kaede's hut, afraid of what the miko had to say.

* * *

"My Lord! I Have confirmed it! The rumors are true!"

"Really?" An amused sounding voice returned.

"Yes Sire, one of our lower level Youkai attacked the young girl when she was unprotected and got obliterated by the girl! It was most glorious Sire! The light was exactly like the jewel!"

"Marvelous, you've done well Hiko."

"Thank you my Lord, shall I send an extraction party?"

"As I recall this child is still very young correct? The jewel has only been destroyed 4 years ago."

"My Lord?"

"I don't see how such a young child could possibly have any control over her powers Hiko. As long as she doesn't, we have no use for her. No…let het stay in that village for a little while longer. Watch her carefully, and when the time is right, we will snatch her from them and use her powers." An evil grin spreading across the face of the demon.

"Yes my Lord, of course my Lord! As always a brilliant plan!"

The ugly imp like creature scurried away as it's master boomed an evil laugh that would chill even the bravest of foes.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So sorry it took so long, unfortunately I've been in and out of the hospital for my kidneys and other stuff so had not much will to write.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I have nothing, not even money so please don't sue!

 **Chapter 7**

Kagome swallowed as she and her mate entered Kaede's hut. The older miko had not said a word yet. And the tension was heavily mounting between the 3.

Inuyasha, apparently, had enough of the silence.

"Why don't you just tell us what's bothering ya, old hag!" He spat out, earning a mighty glare from Kagome.  
"It's in thy best interest not to call me such names at this time Inuyasha." The old miko replied in a cold and distant voice.  
Even Inuyasha cool feel the chills running down his spine, this woman was serious.

"I'm worried Kaede, such power at such a young age…." Kagome said.  
"There is nothing to worry about! Yeah, she's strong but that demon deserved it!"  
"Don't you see Inuyasha? She's young! Accidents happen at that age! She could get mad and hurt somebody!"  
"Don't overreact, wench! I'll teach her!"  
"Her powers are clearly greater than yours Inuyasha, how are you supposed to teach her?!"  
"Ha! She's not stronger than me!"  
"Have you not seen what she did to that demon?!"  
"Have you not seen what my sword did to Naraku?!"  
"Yes, your sword! She used her hands!"

"Will you 2 please stop it!" Kaede's voice shocked them out of their argument.  
Inuyasha threw Kagome a look that promised her this was not over, she shrugged as a response.

"Now, we must thread very carefully my friends. This power is unlike anything I've ever seen or felt. Kagome….did you sense her aura?" Kaede asked, while moving her good eye from the fire they had taken seat by, towards her.  
"Now that you mentioned it, yes, it was strange. It alternated from human spiritual power to demon aura."  
"I believe that our first assumption was correct. She IS the reincarnation of the jewel. She has powers of both sides of the jewel. Demon and Human. I'm afraid this might me be very dangerous to the child. These powers don't mix well."  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome took in a sharp deep breath.  
"You mean…she could be able to destroy herself?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know my child. But with powers as great as hers….it' impossible to tell. She might be able to purify herself if she's not careful."  
"But how?" Kagome asked.  
"I do not know my child, I believe I might find answers in the scrolls they keep at Midoriko's shrine. I will need to travel there."  
"I will go with you." Inuyasha immediately offered.  
"No, I think it best if you stayed Inuyasha. Demons may hear about Gaia, and seek to destroy her. Or worse…try to take her and use her powers. She needs protection." Kaede answered.  
"What about you Kaede? You will need protection as well." Kagome replied.  
"The road is indeed long and treacherous…." Kaede paused to think.  
"It's very important Kaede, we can't lose you and your wisdom. You must be protected. Please take Inuyasha with you!" Kagome pleaded the old woman.  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, I will go with you." Inuyasha stated.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Kaede conceded. They would leave first thing in the morning. Kaede would take one of the horses, so she could move faster. The trip would take at least 4 days even on horseback.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the hut, still confused but determined to get answers to the questions they had in their minds.  
"Once we know more about Gaia, we can train her." Inuyasha said softly, as to not wake the villagers as they walked towards their own house.  
"I don't know Inuyasha, this is so hard." Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Gaia is a good kid! She wouldn't harm anyone!"  
"That's just it Inuyasha, she's a child! A child never intends to harm another, but it does happen. Ever heard of a temper tantrum? Ow wait….you have them all the time."  
"Wh…what?! I don't have temper tantrums!" Inuyasha whispered angrily.  
"Ow really, then what's this?" She motioned her hand towards him.  
"I'm not having a tantrum, I'm angry. There's a difference!"  
"Why can't you just understand!" Kagome huffed and stomped off towards their home.  
"Don't you walk away, we're not done yet!"  
"Ow we so are…Go sleep in a tree!" She said while she closed the door of their house.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted, but not willing to wake the kids, he decided tomorrow would be a better day to continue. He had slept in trees for his entire life, one night wouldn't be bad.  
As Inuyasha jumped in his favorite tree near the well, he contemplated his argument with Kagome.

 _"It doesn't matter how much power Gaia has. All she has to do is learn to control them!"_ He told himself.  
 _"But what if she hurts one of the village children? She would become an outcast just like you!"_ A voice inside him said.  
 _"That won't happen, she would never hurt another kid. It's not in her nature!"  
"How can you be sure? You haven't known her for long, and even if she doesn't intend to do so, even you have had small 'mishaps'."_

Suddenly he was reminded of an incident when he was just a small child. He had never intended to hurt the small boy, but his claws and strength had seriously damaged the boy's fragile skin.  
He had been yelled at, run out of the village, and nearly killed if the villagers had their way.  
With a small sigh he now understood why Kagome had been so upset. She just wanted what was best for Gaia, wanted to protect her, like a mother should.  
Kagome loved those 2 girls more than anything it made him somewhat jealous. His mother had loved him dearly, but her life had been ended to soon. And he had been left alone to fend for himself. Kagome would never let that happen to Gaia or Aiyo.  
After a while he made up his mind, he would apologize in the morning.  
 _"Well, sort of…."_

* * *

He woke up at dawn. The first rays of the sun hitting him square in the face.  
 _"Sleeping in a house does have its advantages."_ He mused internally. Normally he would still be sleeping.  
Inuyasha stretched his aching muscles and noticed his back had become as stiff as a board. _"Either I'm getting soft, or the trees around here are getting harder!"_

He landed on all fours and walked silently towards the house. It only took a few feet of walking before he rounded the corner and spotted Kagome sitting on their porch.  
She looked exhausted and restless after what seemed like a long night. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said softly, as not to wake the kids.  
Kagome jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, and she immediately got up. A few long strides got him close to his mate and he could see the bags under her eyes.  
"Inuyasha I.." Kagome started, but his finger on her lips stopped her.  
"No Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're just trying to look out for the children."  
Kagome felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry too, for making you sleep outside."  
"Feh, I've done that my whole life." He said with a grin on his face.  
Kagome jumped up and embraced him. Inuyasha did his best not to winch at the pain it caused in his still aching back.  
"Have you even slept?" He asked her with worry clear in his voice.  
"Not really, I was to upset and worried."  
"Baka, humans need their sleep!" He said in his usual mocking voice that she had heard so often on their journey.  
"I can handle one night without sleep. Kami knows I tried."

Inside the house something stirred, and immediately both young adults outside the house went rigid. The 2 years of demons sneaking up on them had certainly taken their toll. As both their bodies prepared to jump whoever was there (or run).  
However a young kitsune rubbing his eyes clear of sleep opened the door, and both exhaled a breath they didn't notice they were holding.  
"Morning Shippou." Kagome said cheerfully.  
"Morning Kagome….." Shippou jawned. "Is it morning already?" The question was more rhetorical then an actual question, the kitsune had already noticed the sun's rays and the birds chirping.  
"You don't have to get up yet Shippou, you can go back to bed if you want." His adoptive mother said lovingly.  
The little fox demon contemplated Kagome's words, but decided he needed to wake up sometime anyway. "No, I'll just go and jump in the river. The cold water will wake me up for sure!" Shippou said surprisingly cheerful.  
As Shippou dashed out of sight, the young mates hugged once more.  
"I guess I'll wake up the girls too."  
"I'll get some breakfast, I'll be back soon." 

* * *

When the sun was still low, Kaede arrived. She was leading a large brown horse with black mane and tail. The horse might not be of young age, but it had led her through many battles, Kaede informed them.  
"Shadow is strong and brave. He will help us with our travel." She assured Inuyasha, who had not really said anything about the horse. Inuyasha just nodded his consent.  
Kaede continued with checking all the leads on Shadow, to make sure all was secured. One did not want to be on the wrong side of the horse while a demon shows itself, shooting an arrow upside down was not easy. And yes.. that has happened in her younger years.  
Shadow took it all calmly as he munched on some grass. His ears flicked from side to side, picking up any sound around him. It had been a while since he had been packed for a long journey, yet he seemed to enjoy it.  
"So, are you ready Inuyasha?" Kaede asked when she'd finished.  
Inuyasha nodded and turned towards his family and friends with a sly smile.  
"Hey, don't look so sad! I'll be back before you guys even notice. I defeated Naraku, no demon can defeat me." He puffed his chest to emphasize his strength.  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Just be careful, even a lower class demon can sometimes have nasty tricks."  
"Yeah." He answered while directing his gaze towards Shippou.  
"Hey not fair!" Shippou shouted while Inuyasha just ruffled his hair.  
Aiyo and Gaia both jumped Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "Hey girls, I'll be fine really."  
Both girls let go and nodded their heads. "We know." Aiyo said.  
"Save journey." Sango said, while Miroku was chanting a prayer for good fortune.  
"We need to get moving Inuyasha, while the sun is still low. We need to cover a lot of ground." Kaede said while mounting Shadow.  
"Ok, bye everyone. See you soon!"

And as the family and friends stood to wave goodbye to their village elder and hanyou protector, nobody noticed a young demon girl sneaking into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So it's been months since I updated this, had a bit of a writer's block.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I have nothing, not even money so please don't sue!

 **Chapter 8**

Gaia made sure to stay at least 2 miles behind Inuyasha and Kaede. She may be down wind but she would never underestimate the power of an Hanyou nose.  
It was still easy to stay out of sight, the forest having many places she could hide. But she knew the forest wasn't everlasting, it would soon make way for farm lands and grass. But she would worry about those problems later, for now she needed to focus and not lose her father's scent.

She just couldn't let them go by themselves, she was the cause of all this. And she didn't wish other to fix her problems. She might be young, but she wasn't helpless. Kagome would be worried, but she had faith that her mother would understand.

Jumping from tree to tree, she suddenly had to hold on to a branch as she suddenly found herself about to jump into an open field.  
"Shit." She swore under her breath, knowing full well if her mother would have heard her she would be in serious trouble. It wasn't long before her demon eyes spotted the two she was following. They were slowly making their way along the dirt path leading to the next village. She suddenly panicked as she saw the hill they were about to climb, if they reached the top, they would be out of her sight. She scanned the surroundings and found nothing but long grass and a few stray large rocks. She just had to risk it, make her way through the long grass and hope she would be able to keep herself hidden.  
 _"I could just turn back now, I could say I went to see them off or something."_ A little voice in her head said. _"No, I can't let them do this alone, this is my problem, not theirs."  
_ Knowing that this was her last chance to turn back, she jumped from the tree, not really looking where she was jumping into.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears tweaked backwards and he suddenly halted his slow walking pace.  
Kaede immediately noticed and pulled on the reigns of her trusted horse Shadow.  
"Is something the matter Inuyasha?" She asked.  
Inuyasha's ears moved from left to right, front to back, and his eyes scanned the tall grass in the distance.  
"I could have sworn I heard somebody scream a nasty word." He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Kaede soon followed.

* * *

She noticed the large mud pool halfway down the tree. She had screamed a word she did not wish to repeat and had lost her balance, landing flat on her face. She was now covered head to toe in filthy thick black mud. And was covering her mouth with her hands.  
Did they hear her?  
She held perfectly still for at least five minutes before she dared raise her head to find them.  
Her eyes peaked just above the grass as she followed the dirt path all the way up the hill. She was just in time to see them disappear on the other side. She let out a huge sigh of relieve before she stood up.  
She knew she had to gain some ground, but also needed to stay out of sight and smell. Although the mud did seem to cover her body odor very nicely.  
She decided she would run to the top of the hill so she could see them, the mud and the wind would cover her smell, she could stay closer and not lose track of them.  
With a small nod of her head she set off in a steady pace.

As she ran up the hill her mind kept racing. It went back to the day she killed that weird lizard looking creature. She didn't even know she had that kind of power. Where had that suddenly come from? Could she use it again if needed? Could she learn to control it? Or would she be a danger to the people she loved? Is that why they're going on this journey? To keep her from harming others? Would they send her away?  
The voice of her father brought her out of her internal monologue. Without thinking she had ran over the top of the hill, down the hill and within very close proximity of her father and Kaede. TOO close. She stood there in the middle of the road, open mouth and all, completely shocked.  
How had he not noticed her, did he not hear her? Smell her?  
But then he stopped, he was going to turn around, she knew it, she would be discovered. And he would send her home. It was only an hour walk, a 10 -minute run for them. He would run her back. No, she could not let that happen! Her mind was racing, she had to find a solution….and then it came to her…

* * *

Inuyasha turned around, he could have sworn he heard footsteps. But the clomping of that horse had his ears ringing.  
He scanned the area behind him, just dirt and ro…..wait…did that rock just move? He must be losing his mind with this slow pace.  
"Can that horse of yours go any faster?" He asked irritated.  
"Of course, I just wanted him to stretch first." Kaede answered, while setting Shadow in a fast trot.  
"That's more like it!" Inuyasha followed.

* * *

She could not believe her own brilliance! The mud had hardened and dried, and if she rolled into a ball she looked just like a rock!  
She had been able to get in place just in time, he hadn't noticed her! Internally she laughed, she could definitely use this skill to follow them. With a large smirk on her face she followed Kaede and Inuyasha. Making sure she ran quietly through the long grass.

* * *

Aiyo kept fidgeting with her clothes, to Kagome this was a clear sign. This little girl was hiding something. Kagome narrowed her eyes, determined to get to the bottom of this.  
"Aiyo, is something wrong?" She asked in her sweetest motherly voice.  
The little girl shook her head forcefully. Another sign she was withholding something. This girl could not lie.  
"Are you sure?"  
A very forceful nod was her response.  
Silence…Kagome's greatest weapon. Aiyo could not stand it.  
Kagome rested her head on her hand and looked lovingly to her youngest daughter.  
More silence.  
A bottom lip started trembling. Almost there.  
Aiyo's eyes started moving all over the room, trying to look anywhere except her mother.  
And then she broke.  
"GaiaisfollowingDadandKaedeandI'mnotsupposedtotellyouuntilit' 'tlistentome.I'msorrymommy." She said in one very long breath.  
Kagome blinked a few times. "I'm sorry honey, repeat that a bit slower? I don't speak jet plane."  
"Gaia is following Dad and Kaede, and I'm not supposed to tell you until it's too late to follow them. I said it was a bad idea, honest! But she wouldn't listen mommy!"  
The whole village could hear the "SHE DID WHAT?!" that was Kagome's response.

* * *

It took Kagome a few minutes to calm down. Gaia had followed Kaede and Inuyasha on a very dangerous journey. She could not let this happen. She would have to go and get her.  
Aiyo would be left in the care of Miroku and Sango, as she borrowed a horse from a local farmer.  
"Mom, why can't I go with you?" Aiyo asked.  
"Because then there would be no room for Gaia now would there? I'm going to get her and come back home. And you'll both be in trouble!"  
"But mom!"  
"No but's young lady, now listen to Miroku and Sango, I'll be back before you know it."

Kagome mounted the young horse, and set of. She was very grateful for all the riding lessons she was forced into by her mother. She could finally put them to good use.

* * *

Gaia was feeling over the moon. She even started singing a song in her head. _"I'm so good, I'm so stealthy. If this was my job, I would be wealthy"._ She even started running on the beat of her made up song.  
The sun had started setting, it seemed the time had run as fast as she did. The sky had turned a bright orange, a spectacle she would have gladly stopped for to see it unfold. Unfortunately, she had no time to do such things. Her father and Kaede had kept a steady but rapid pace through the farm lands. They hadn't even stopped at the last 4 villages they'd passed.  
Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, she had never exerted herself to this extend, running for miles, running for hours. Her breath had stopped being rhythmic, but became labored and harsh. At this rate, she wouldn't hold on much longer.

* * *

"Inuyasha, it seems Shadow has reached his limits for today. We should find a place to rest." Kaede said with a heavy heart.  
She would have loved to continue on the entire night, however, she had to conclude that only demons were up to such a heavy task.  
Inuyasha snorted. "Tsk, that what ya get from bringing such an old horse."  
"I assure you he has excellent stamina. However, both him and me need sleep. A weakness of the mortals, but alas, unavoidable."  
"Keh." Inuyasha mad off quickly to search for a place to camp.

* * *

 _"Ow thank god"_ Gaia thought to herself. She couldn't even pronounce the words anymore. Sweat has started trickling from her body like somebody had opened a faucet. Her breath came in labored gasps and moans.  
Defeated, out of breath, and out of any more energy. She found a rock to lay her head against. And quickly, passed out.

* * *

The dark had set in so fast she had almost no time to adjust. Her horse, speeding across the gravel road, it's hooves throwing up small rocks.  
She could only see a few feet in front of her horse, and she was panicking.  
At this rate, she would probably miss Kaede's and Inuyasha's camp.  
She halted her horse after yet another near miss with a tree. She needed to stop, it would be quite a shame to have survived something so evil and vile as Naraku, yet to die in a horse-riding accident.

And that's when she heard Inuyasha's voice. Looking around her, she spotted a small light coming from between the trees.

* * *

A foul stench invaded her senses. She woke quickly, afraid the hairs in her nose might burn up.  
" _Where is that coming from?"_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So it's been months since I updated this, sickness, holidays etc. etc. Promise the next one will be sooner!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I have nothing, not even money so please don't sue!

 **Chapter 9**

The smell was putrid, she was struggling to breath. The smell seemed to invade her very core. She found it hard to think, let alone find the source.  
That's when something started to tickle her arm, and her eyes focused on a big brown bug. Recognition hit her, this was the Japanese stinking bug! And it had sprayed its horrid stinking fluid all over her clothing.

-

Kagome led her horse towards the light, and found Shadow, Kaede's horse, tied to a tree not far from, what she presumed to be, Inuyasha's and Kaede's camp.  
She tied her horse next to Shadow and walked towards the camp site.  
"Inuyasha? Kaede?" She called out.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Kagome jumped at the voice behind her, Inuyasha had apparently heard her approach and had snuck up behind her.  
"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She yelled back at him.  
"Don't chance the subject, what are you doing here?! Is everything alright in the village? Where are the kids?!"  
Kagome took a deep breath, she had no time to argue with him, she had other urgent matters.  
"The village is fine, and so is Aiyo, she's with Sango and Miroku."  
She saw the relieve travel across his face, then he frowned as realization dawned on him.  
"What do you mean Aiyo is fine? What about Gaia? Did something happen?!"  
She trembled a bit under his fiery gaze, her eyes glazed over with worry as she uttered her next words. "She's missing Inu, she went after you. I was hoping she would be here." Kagome could feel the tears that started to form behind her eyelids. "I don't know where she is." Her voice trembled as she spoke.  
His breath faltered. She had followed him, and somehow stayed out of his sight and smell. First, he questioned his senses, but he soon realized he could still smell and hear as he always did. He could focus on the sound of crisping wood in their camp fire, and smell the lingering scent of their dinner.  
This could only mean 2 things, Gaia had gotten into trouble, and therefor she never got close enough to be heard or smelt. Or, she was a very stealthy young girl, able to evade his senses.  
Inuyasha sighed, on the one hand he felt angry for Gaia's actions, but on the other hand, he probably would have done the same thing.  
"I haven't seen her, or smelled her." He said honestly.  
"Do you think something might have happened to her?" Kagome asked him, her worried eyes searching his for any explanation.  
"I'm not gonna lie, she might have gotten into trouble, but, somehow, I think she's more likely very good at hiding from me." A strange sense of pride came over him for just a split second, before he once again felt only worry.  
"Do you think she's close?" Kagome asked, with desperation in her voice.  
"I'll go scout the area, see if I can pick up her scent." He turned to walk away, but stopped mid step. "You stay here with Kaede." 

-  
He jumped and soared above the tree line, his nose high in the air, sniffing as he sped over the forest.  
Now and then he would get a small whiff of Gaia's scent, and he would change directions, but loose it again quickly.  
" _How can it be so hard to track her scent?!"_ He was getting increasingly frustrated.  
The only thing calming is mind is that the smell didn't contain any hints of blood. And the putrid smell of death didn't hang around the area either. _"I have to find her, to many things creep in the night."  
_ He increased his speed even more until he hit a scent that was all too familiar to him. _"ow god!"_  
His breath faltered as he nearly lost his dinner. _"Stink bugs! I'm NOT going anywhere near that place!"_ He thought as he changed directions again, trying to escape the horrid smell. _  
_-

" _O GOD WHY ME!"_  
Apparently, she had found a stink bug nest, and had sat her tired body right on top of it. They had crawled up into her shirt, in her hair. Kami, they were everywhere! She tried desperately to get them all off her, but whenever she thought she was done, one somehow appeared from somewhere again.  
Luckily, she still had the sense to not scream bloody murder, in fear of pulling attention to herself from demon or monster, or worse, Inuyasha.  
The stench was so overwhelming she wanted to just roll up and die, her noose was screaming for release. She had decided that rolling in the mud _might_ help her situation.  
So, she was now covered in 2 layers of dirt, sweat, lots of twigs, sticks, and leaves. She was sure she looked like a low budget movie monster.  
Unfortunately, it didn't help her get rid of the stench much.  
She decided to visit the river that she could hear streaming not far from her position, maybe the water would help.

-  
Inuyasha had started to give up hope, how was he supposed to find the little brat if her scent kept disappearing?!  
His mouth had gotten dry from al the sniffing around and he decided to take a small break at the babbling brook he'd passed a few times in his search.  
He jumped down from the trees, sniffing the air. Nothing out of the ordinary, save from the still lingering stench of stink bugs. "Kami only knows why those creatures even exist." He murmured to himself.  
He had only taken a few sips of the cool refreshing water when a small sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. His ears turned in all directions, trying to locate the origin of the sound.  
Another rustled turned both his ears to the right, and his eyes followed suit.  
The darkness was no match for his demon eyes, yet it was hard to figure out what the hell he was looking at!  
Out of the bushes staggered a foul-smelling creature, brown in color, no higher than his hips, with sticks and leaves on top of its head. The creature didn't seem to notice him and just staggered towards the water.  
Inuyasha slowly rose from his crouched position, and began his quite approach. He'd never seen a demon like this before, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

The small creature sat down on the river's edge and started a cleansing ritual, it threw water in its face and rubbed as hard as it could. It seemed almost as if it was trying to scrub off its skin!  
Inuyasha swallowed as he noticed that the creature had succeeded! The brown skin has started to melt and turned pink. He could no longer hold in his confusion and screamed on the top of his lungs:  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU!"

This startled the little creature, as it fell head first, into the water.

-

The water felt so good on her face!  
The hardened mud started to soften and wash away. She felt a new-found freedom she hadn't known she missed. She scrubbed heavily to get all the mud out of her pores, when suddenly a booming voice startled her beyond believe.  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU?!"  
She freaked, jumped, and fell, head first into the water. Disoriented, she kicked her legs, and swung her arms, trying to get a bearing of up and down. Her clothes started to wear her down, heavy with mud, that was slowly washing away in the water.  
Finally, she found the surface of the water, but even before she could take her first breath, a force pulled her from the water by her shirt, and hoisted her up above it.  
She shrieked, not knowing what or who had grabbed her, and what they wanted from her.  
"Get away from me!" She screamed, though it sounded more like a high-pitched wail.  
She squinted her eyes and flung her arms around, trying to hit her captor.  
Of course, she missed miserably, and decided to open her eyes to at least see who was responsible for her demise.  
The wide-eyes, open-mouthed face of a very shocked Inuyasha was staring at her.  
"O, mud buckets….."


End file.
